I Promise You
by scarlett2112
Summary: Summary: "I'm many things Bonnie, but I'm not a liar. I promised her that I'd come back to her."


Summary: "I'm many things Bonnie, but I'm not a liar. I promised her that I'd come back to her."

Follow Bonnie and Damon on their journey as struggle to find a way for Damon to keep his promise to Elena.

Credits: Thanks so much to Mara for her beta skills for making this readable. Be sure to check out her stories. Also thank you to Cathy for pre-reading. I may have taken some inspiration from "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade"

* * *

_"Hey, I will make it back to you, I promise... I promise you."_

_Her nipple plopped from my mouth. Her eyes darkened and glazed with lust as she pulled my mouth to hers. "Feel good," I asked, smirking. We'd been in bed for the better part of the day making love. It wouldn't get better than this. I must've been in heaven. This woman was my Achilles heel._

_I became powerless when she flashed those lust filled doe eyes at me. The feel of her delicate hands stroking the curve of my ass, pulling me deeper into her was indescribable. She met me thrust for thrust just before, we came together. When I could summon the strength to lift off of her, I crashed my lips into hers whispering, "I love you, Elena."_

"Damon, wake up, you're dreaming again." I sat up with a start, my skin damp with perspiration.

"Was is about Elena again? I'm so sorry, Damon. If only the spell would've lasted a few more seconds, you'd be with her right now." Bonnie looked down.

"Hey, none of that. It's not your fault Bonnie. It is what it is. God Bonnie, I promised her though. I promised that I would make it back to her. I'm a lot of things Bonnie, but I'm not a liar."

I peruse the landscape. All I see is a vast ocean of sand and sky. We haven't encountered any other souls since we arrived to this Godforsaken void. One minute Bonnie and I were holding hands waiting for death to claim us, the next we were here… wherever here is.

"Do you think this is the 'peace' Sheila wanted for you?" I asked earnestly while looking at the vast expanse all around us. Shaking my head, I continued, "An eternity of traversing sand dunes really isn't my idea of peace." Bonnie looked up at me briefly before turning away.

"Think Bonnie, Did she give any hint, any clue of this place or how to escape it?" I asked in frustration.

"Not really, Damon. She said something about finding peace herself and securing it for me. You're probably here because we were holding hands when we were swept up in that vortex," she said in all honesty.

It seemed as though Bonnie and I had been wandering for days. There was no sense of time here. We had no idea how long we'd been here, whether it be hours or days or months since we 'died.' We've yet to run across anyone else stuck in this abyss of sand and nightmares. I didn't even know if I was still a vampire. I had no thirst for blood, water or food. Bonnie and I simply were.

Each day we'd awaken only to walk some more, looking for any hint of civilization, anyone to help us escape this hell.

"I just can't believe this is the 'peace' Sheila meant for you Bonnie. This place is so desolate and monotonous.

All we do is walk from sun up to sun down without a clue about this plane of existence we're stranded in." I said.

"I couldn't agree with you more. This place is a place of nightmares, not peace. It's like we're stuck in some kind of a maze and we'll never find a way out. How can we ever be at peace knowing how devastated Elena, Jeremy, Stefan and the rest of our loved ones are? There has to be a way back, we just have to find it. I'm certain Grams wouldn't have abandoned me to this place." Bonnie huffed, raking her hands through her hair.

"Tessa said something to me once. After she went on a spiel about the doppelgangers being fated to be together, she also said, "_Love bends the rules of possible_." Do you believe that Bonnie?" I hesitantly asked.

"I'd like to believe that's true Damon. Right now the 'rules' have us here, trudging along in this Godforsaken bum-fuck nowhere. If there is a way out? Is there a portal or any sort clue as to the way out? It's so damn depressing because I'm not even sure if we're really dead. You would've needed to tap a vein but even I haven't been thirsty. This desert is hot. There are so many questions swirling in my mind with no answers forthcoming. I'm at a loss right now." Bonnie muttered, eyes downcast.

* * *

_Bonnie honey, wake up sweetheart. It's Grams. I'm in your dreams sweetheart. I hope you'll remember this. Look to the sky my love.__"Second__star to the right and straight on till morning"_

_If you look closely, you'll see the dove, Columba. Her brightest star, Phact, will point you in the right direction. Once there you will find a book. Follow the instructions precisely to find the portal that leads to your peace my love._

Bonnie:

My eyes flew open just as Grams was fading into nothingness. "Come back," I yelled, tears cascading down my cheeks. Damon flew to my side and pulled me into his embrace. "Hey, it's okay, we're okay." he whispered softly. "It was my Grams. She was here. She said to look to the sky for Columba?

"Columba?" Damon uttered quietly. "Bonnie, it's a constellation. Columba is supposed to represent Noah's dove, sent out from the Ark to find dry land, and which returned with an olive branch in its beak, a sign that the Flood was at last subsiding. I studied astrology when I went to college back in the 60's. I had to do something to pass my time. I found I needed more than sex, drugs and rock and roll to keep me occupied. Do you think this means, there is a way out?" I asked, trying to tone down the excitement I feel coursing through my veins.

"I think so Damon, I really do. Somehow Grams found a way to reach out to me. I trust what she told me Damon. It's daylight now. Do we stay here or continue on till we can see the stars tonight?" I glanced at him anxiously.

"She came to you here. I think we should stay here, rest up and see if we can find Columba tonight. Then we'll be rested up when we know which way to go. We'll be able to go farther if we're rested," I said decisively watching as she nodded her head in agreement.

Damon:

Having slept all day to rest up, Bonnie and I left our shelter. We took our places side by side laying in sand waiting in the dark of night. Soon the sky was covered with a blanket of shimmering stars. We both made a wish when a shooting star hurtled across the expansive night sky. Although we kept our wishes to ourselves, we both knew what the other wished for.

Suddenly I saw the Noah's dove in all her glory. "Over there Bonnie, there she is. That's Columba. You said Grams told you to let Phact point the way, I looked to my left, which should be west but I had no sense of direction is this place. We need to follow while she's lighting our way. We'll be stepping into Hansel and Gretel's shoes, following the stars just as they followed the breadcrumb trail. We'll have to sleep during the day and walk at night when Columba is visible to lead our way," my eyes looking directly into hers.

After walking for what felt like miles, the sun was beginning to rise. Bonnie and I were beyond exhausted. We found a secluded spot to take a well needed rest. Before long, I was sound asleep. In my peaceful repose, my dreams were bombarded with all things Elena.

_"He wants to talk to you." She shakes her head no. "Yeah, I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now, I answered, smirking._

_"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her." Stefan yelled into the phone._

_"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now. I said before hanging up the phone._

_"Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?" Elena pleads, her frustration obvious._

_I reply, "We're almost there." Elena looks at me, "where is there?"_

_"Just a little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now do you? What's the rush? Time-out, I tell her making the motion with my hands. Trust me, your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes, just 5 minutes." I offered, ramping up the charm to convince her_

_I hear her pleading with Lee not to hurt me, "Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him..." Long before Elena and I were even on the cusp of a friendship._

_"This is even more pitiful than I thought." I uttered softly. "There's still hope," she says but I know she's just trying to keep my spirits up. "I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die."_

_"No, you don't," she states forcefully._

_"I do Elena. It's okay, because if I'd chosen different, I wouldn't have met you." she looks at me, almost in disbelief._

_"I'm so sorry, I've done so many things to hurt you." I tell her sincerely._

_"It's okay, I forgive you." She answers solemnly._

_"I know you love Stefan, It'll always be Stefan. But I love you. You should know that." I feel her tears against my chest before she replies, "I do."_

_"You should've met me in 1864. You would've liked me." I tell her earnestly._

_"I like you now, just the way you are" she answers before placing the gentlest of kisses to my parched lips. "You're welcome." she replies._

_Unconsciously a smile makes its way across my face as Elena continues to star in my dreams. I long to have her back in my arms. They feel so empty without her to wrap them around._

_I wake up from the greatest night of my life only to find Elena gone. "Elena?" I say aloud._

_"Hey," she says as bounces back into the room and jumps into bed wearing my shirt._

_"Thought you might have left." I say, relieved._

_"No, I don't have to be at school for... at least twenty minutes ago," she says radiantly while looking at me, "What's that face?" she asks curiously._

_"What face?" I reply, unable to keep from smiling._

_"That face," she says._

_"I'm happy," I answer then pull her lips to mine..._

_I'm staring into the fireplace when Elena enters, determinedly. "I wanted to apologize," I state noticing her arms crossing her chest._

_"Let me finish. I said I wanted to. And then I realized, I'm not sorry." I said stubbornly._

_"You'd rather die than be human and you expect me to be okay with that?" she says, her anger rising._

_"I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I would rather have died than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena and I'm not gonna change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you." I huff indignantly._

_She looks at me for an endless moment before launching into her own tirade. "Fine, then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one. But I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I. love. You. Damon. I love y... I practically run, pull her to me and crash my lips to hers. It's the sweetest surrender ever._

"Hey Damon." Bonnie said to me, a gentle smile on her face. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I hated to wake you, but we need to get moving."

Yawning deeply, I opened my eyes. "Okay Bonnie. It's just, you know... I miss her so much. She always with me in my dreams. I hate waking up. When I'm asleep, I get to be with her. I... I... we just need to get back to them." I whispered to her.

Nodding her head in understanding, she gives me a hug. I've grown to appreciate her and the bonds of friendship we're forming. Neither she nor I could survive here alone.

After several monotonous days of hiking over nothing but sand, Bonnie and I stop short.

We've reached a canyon. In the distance we see a temple carved into the cliff side.

"My God, Damon," Bonnie exclaims excitedly. "This has to be it, it has to be. This is the only remnant of anything 'human' that we've come across in the whole time we've been here.

C'mon, let's go inside."

"Hold on, Bonnie," I say with caution. We have to be very careful. We have no idea what's in there. It could be full of lethal booby traps. This location is so remote. There has to be a reason that's it's so secluded. We just need to be aware of everything around us and exercise caution."

I tell her firmly.

Slowly we make our way inside. It's unnaturally light. The atmosphere dank and chilly, cave-like.

We follow a primitive path. I attempt to keep Bonnie behind me for her safety but suddenly she runs ahead. Within moments, I hear her screaming for help. Honing in on her voice, I run as fast as I can.

"Stop Damon," she yells. "I think I'm stuck in quicksand or something. I'm sinking Damon, you have to help me," she pleads through her tears.

"I'm coming Bonnie. Don't struggle, stay as still as you can." Finding her immersed up to her shoulders in the pit, I lay on my belly and reach for her. "Grab my hand sweetheart." I yell, anxiety coloring my words. She looks at me fearfully before nodding and reaching out to me. I finally feel her fingers in mine then I drag her to safety with everything in me. She wraps her arms around me, tears cascading down her cheeks. "It's okay. You're safe now." I whisper softly as I stroke her back gently.

After Bonnie has calmed down, we make our way further down the trail. This time she stays behind me. We reach a deep crevasse, the distance to the other side at least twenty feet. I don't know how we'll make it across. I look to my left, then my right. In the distance, I see what looks like an archaic foot bridge made of rope and wood. I take Bonnie's hand in mine, cautiously, our backs to the wall, we navigate the cliff's edge. When I put my foot down to take the first step onto the rickety old bridge, it sways and creeks. I step back, asking Bonnie to take the lead since she weighs less than me. I will not leave her behind. Once she reaches the safety of the other side, I take a tentative step. I nearly reach the other side when a board breaks under my weight, I fall precipitously, before grabbing onto a piece of the rope holding what's left of it together. I crash into the canyon wall, rendering me senseless. I vaguely hear Bonnie yelling for me not to give up. She's not strong enough to lift me.

"Bonnie, you need to keep going. Tell Elena how much I loved her and I did everything in my power to get back to her. I just wasn't strong enough."

"Now you listen here, Damon Salvatore!" she yells back at me. "You are not doing this. I'm going home and you're coming with me." Bonnie declares forcefully. My mind flashes to one of my last moments with Elena.

"_Do you see a future with me? Because that's all I see." Elena implores passionately, her gentle palms resting on either side of my neck_.

"_I've seen it since the second I laid eyes on you." I reply firmly. _

"_I will make it back to you, I promise" She looks at me for a long second before crashing her lips to mine. I promise you..." I repeat with conviction. _

I summon all the strength I have left. Using the tattered rope, I pull myself up. Bonnie grabs hold of my shoulders, tugging with all her might successfully pulling me to safety.

I wrap my arms around her as I let out a deep breath.

Finally after getting my bearings, we continue our trek through this dangerous morass. I half expect Rod Serling to materialize and narrate the introduction to the 'Twilight Zone'

_"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area we call the Twilight Zone."_

At last we reach a great room, books of every shape, size, color are strewn throughout the room. I shake my head not knowing what to make of it. Both Bonnie and I are exhausted.

We huddle together on the floor to rest a bit. Before long, we're both sleeping quietly.

* * *

Bonnie:

I lay my head on Damon's lap and fall into a fitfull sleep. Suddenly I see a bright light in my mind. Then I hear Gram's voice whispering to me.

"_Sweetheart, this is the place you will find the answer. One of these books, when opened, is a portal which will take you home. You need to choose wisely. The right book will send you home, the wrong one will damn you to an eternity in this place. Remember Bonnie, I secured 'peace' for you."_

With that, the apparition of Grams fades into nothingness. I startle awake, Damon is looking at me, perplexed. "What is it Bonnie?" he asks quietly.

"Grams came to me. She said one of these books, when opened, is a portal that will take us home. She said we had to choose wisely or we'd be stuck here forever.

Tears fill her eyes. Look around, there's thousands of books here, what are the odds of us picking the right one?" she whispers, her eyes tear-glazed.

I tip her chin up with my finger and look into her eyes. "I have faith in you Bonnie Bennett."

I tell her truthfully. Pulling in a deep breath, I stand up and begin to look through the books.

We've spent hours looking at book after book, never daring to open one for fear of damning ourselves to this desolate existence.

Suddenly Bonnie yells, "Damon. I think this may be the one. Look it's the 'pax' symbol. It's Latin..."

"For peace" I finish her sentence excitedly. The book is worn, the binding frayed, but on the cover is a golden pax. "I'm scared, Damon." she says looking at me, fear lacing each word.

I smile when I look at her, "I trust you." I take her hand in mine and nod.

She squeezes my hand then opens the book. Just as we're beginning to think we chose poorly, a vortex of tornadic wind, fog, a roar of noise, engulfs us. We're holding onto each for dear life as we're catapulted into the unknown. We land in a heap. I take a second to gather my bearings.

After I make sure Bonnie is safe, I begin to look around. We're back in the Mystic Falls cemetery, the last place we saw our loved ones. "Damon," Bonnie whispers and points to someone standing at near the Salvatore Crypt. "Elena," I whisper. I shake my head and rub my eyes unable to decide if she's really standing there. I see her shoulders shaking as she cries softly. I don't want to scare her but I need to wrap her in my arms and kiss those soft lips with all the passion I'm feeling. Ever so slowly, quietly, I tip toe not wanting to startle her. She stiffens, sensing someone lurking.

"Elena!"

Slowly she turns around, her eyes widen when she sees me. Her tears multiply tenfold. Her eyes close, she shakes her head back and forth, before her knees weaken. I catch her before she falls unconscious in my arms. My arms embrace her as if I haven't held her for a million years. Her eyes begin to flutter open.

"I always keep my promises my love. You're not hallucinating Elena, Bonnie and I are back." I speak lovingly, placing gentle kisses to her forehead.

Elena looks at me then to Bonnie, still shaking her head in disbelief. Just like that, tears tumble from her eyes as she wraps her arms around me and holds me to her as if this moment will be stolen from her.

"I can't believe you're both really here. My God Damon! I can't believe it. It's been so long. I wanted to turn off but I knew I couldn't because if I did, I wouldn't care if you came back or not. I had to hold on for you." She says through her tears.

I clutch her to me as tight as I dare without hurting her. Looking up, she sees Bonnie for the first time. I release her allowing her to run to Bonnie. They embrace both of them crying so hard, I can't understand a word that's spoken between them. When they finally separate, I look at both my girls before wrapping an arm around each of them saying, "Let's go home."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and click that review button. It really does inspire to write more._

* * *

_(Carol-It's Mara. Sorry if I didn't catch all of the italics but you know I was in the middle of stuffing my face with pizza rolls and scarfing pepsi down before work. 3 I need to get you a copy of Microsoft Word. *waving to everyone/hijacking author notes*)_


End file.
